1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buried channel array transistor (BCAT) can overcome a short-channel effect due to a gate electrode buried in a trench. Characteristics (such as gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) and the amount of electric current) of the BCAT may vary according to the depth of the gate electrode from the surface of a substrate.